Karma is a Pain
by Unique Yet Simple
Summary: What goes around comes around, it's called bad Karma. And let me tell you, Karma is most certainly bad. When the Angel of Karma AKA Bella arrives in Forks, everything just turns upside down for the Cullen's. BXE Some are OOC
1. Intro

**AN: I got this from my friend. She let me adopt it since she left to use the extra time to pursue a boy ::rolls eyes:: I'm just putting this up, because it thought it wasn't fair that the fans of this story would have to wait for me to put this up after I finish my other story.**

**And 1 human year equals about 1 heaven week. Not major religious themes if you ask me. But if you have a problem with God, I wouldn't worry that much. But if you hate when people say things like God created angels blah blah. Don't read or ignore those parts :)**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine! Destiny and Fate aren't either!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Existence. The one thing that humans continue to question. They may spend up their whole lifetimes on such a trivial matter. I'm fairly familiar with the reason for my existence. So I suppose I'm both blessed and cursed with the knowledge. It depends on how you look at it.

Have you ever heard of the expression "What goes around comes around,"? If you have feel free to blame me, you see I am the entity that brings consequences to those who do wrong, and rewards to those who do good.

In short my name is Karma, older sister to the heavens respected angel twins Destiny and Fate. Daughter to the supreme creator of the universe.

To explain more about me, I decide which path a person shall take, either their good path (Destiny) or the bad one (Fate) I help make my sister's job easier. Though I do have the power to make someone die, it would usually depend on what they have done.

Seeing as I can help someone find 20 dollars just for helping their mom find her work shoes. Or letting them get hit by a bus from stealing candy from a baby.

Don't believe me? I got the wings to prove it.

I can do many things though it all comes in a cause and effect pattern, I have to stay balanced, so to make sure my sympathy for humans wouldn't get the better of me, the big guy upstairs placed a black, white and gray bracelet on my hand.

Whenever it flashes black my personality goes down south, I'm willing to hurt or kill, anyone that's in my way, just so I can suck out all the bad aura's/karma's around me, this is supposed to help Destiny. When it flashes white, I'm totally self sacrificing I'll help anyone who is evil, good or anything, this makes Fate's job easier since I suck out all the good aura's/karma's. To make sure I don't do anything out of whack and to keep balance my normal form which is gray is usually a shy, compassionate klutz.

And of course I had standard angel abilities, an awesome voice for singing and such, and rapid healing factor if my hand gets cut off; a new one will grow back in less than 5 second. I however will not survive getting important organs being ripped out. Like if my heart is ripped out, I personally have no idea what will happen. And pain was no excuse to me. My healing just gives me high pain tolerance. Demon senses, that help me know when Lucifer's cronies are around and –

"Karma, are you talking to yourself again!?" Fate asked me as she jumped on my back, her pink hair flying everywhere.

"Leave her alone you idiot." Destiny glared at her with her dangerous yellow eyes, they were forever trapped in 13 year old bodies as I was forever in a 17 year body. Their hair and eyes were pink and yellow respectively, my hair was brown with several blue streaks, and my eyes were brown with blue specks.

"It's okay, and yeah I was talking to myself again." I sighed as Fate got off me; those two were polar opposites, with me balancing them out, like the Arctic, Antarctica, and the equator.

"I need you to get back at someone who recently murdered." Fate said smiling, sometimes she was just plain creepy, always smiling at others misfortune.

"Where and who?" I asked her as she grinned, "In Seattle, a guy named Ryan Rutherford, age 23, born in Canada; he is already on my path to a bad future but I say he needs a little bit of Karma."

"Didn't I already deal with him?" I asked as Destiny smirked, "With your help he'll probably pick my path, and besides we all know you've been waiting for an excuse to go to Earth, we'll cover up for you for say about 365 human days." She said as she unfurled her bright yellow wings.

"Thanks you guys, I'll go right about now though." I thanked them; that was true, I didn't exactly hate heaven, but Earth was more interesting!

"Try not to hurt yourself; _mortal_," Fate giggled as she let her pink wings out and she flew alongside Destiny.

"And don't reveal yourself to humans. Or _else_." Destiny stated coldly.

"Or else you'll tell dad. Whatever. I won't do anything stupid okay?" I huffed.

In truth I loved the human world; it was one of the most fun places there were, much more interesting that heaven to say the least.

I would just need to fly down to Earth, which was total pain; going through the portal gave people total headaches.

Like now;

"Ouchie," I mumbled as I got up, I fell from the part of heaven where the clouds opened up, giving angels a chance to go down to Earth.

My pale blue wings were slightly bruised but nothing major, and apparently I was in a Seattle alley way, no doubt somewhere by this Ryan person.

Tucking in my wings I let my angelic senses over take me, he was defiantly a bad person, I gave my bracelet about 2 to 3 minutes before it glowed black.

"Now, where could he be?" I asked myself as I stepped out the alley it was night time and being in a short blue dress signaled danger for me, but I could take care of myself.

"Um, excuse me but could you tell me where the nearest stores are?" I asked a man who was smoking nearby; he's aura reeked of bad influences but I could tell I'd be able to help him if he did a couple of good things.

I could see auras in the fixing colors of white, black, gray, though on an occasion I've met people with red, blue, and green. But the most special I've had to see was a glittery gold. It was way back in the 1600's? 1700's? I wasn't sure but it was a while ago.

"Over there sweet cheeks." He winked at me as he pointed down the street a restaurant nearby.

"Thank you," I smiled sweetly causing him to get dazed, Angels on Earth had that effect, we had a blanket of pureness and innocence that made humans instantly love us, or trust us.

"I'm looking for someone is it okay if I take a look around?" I asked the woman at the front, when I first walked in she gave me a glare of hatred but apon hearing me she looked as neutral as her aura.

"Whatever." She muttered though her eyes were alert; I swear humans were so cute!

I felt a pull toward a boy that was eating with his head low, in guilt, his aura burned of black.

I bit my lip hard as my bracelet begun to flash black, "Crap not now!" I mumbled as I ran to the bathroom to avoid people seeing me transform.

I felt the painful transformation take place as I stared into the mirror, the girl looking at me was a total stranger, she had waist length black hair, total black eyes, and her dress was black as well.

I growled as I cracked the mirror with my fist, I had to suck the boy's karma out and fast so I'd revert back.

"Excuse me, but are you Ryan?" I asked the cowering boy who jumped up in surprise, "What of it?" He asked bitterly.

"I was sort of hearing about you around town, and I can help you if you wish." I said sincerely to bad in this form I look plain evil, I was using my total control to not jump across the table and suck his aura clean.

"There's no way I'm turning myself in!" He glared daggers at me.

"Not that, just come with me, I know you trust me." I said smiling honestly as my muscles stiffened.

"I guess I do." He said mostly to himself as he got up with me, I paid the bill and we walked into an alley.

"Trust me after this everything will be fine," I reassured him as I lunged at him and sunk my teeth into his neck, I put a hand over his mouth to silence his screams, I tasted all the remorse he felt, the guilt, sadness, anger, hate, all of his bad emotions were cleansed by me, as I sucked black aura away.

Pulling away I dropped his limp body to the ground, he had tried to fight back but I was stronger than a human, faster to.

I still had a year here, I might as well enjoy it, if I'm not mistaken a town called Fork's is nearby, and I think my old house is there.

"Better get going." I sighed as I unfurled my black wings, with one beat I was already soaring, weird it felt like someone was watching me, oh well humans will pass it off as nothing.

Look out Fork's there's a new angel in town; and she has karma on her side.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**AN: Ugh, I just changed some of Bella's powers a bit. But other than that it's the same. And Destiny and Fate will not appear for a **_**long **_**time. Probably at the way towards the end XD **

**Pinky found them interesting but to me they seem boring. If you guys like them I'll include them earlier. Your choice.**

**Feedback is appreciated. I will update when I get the chance, Pinky gave me the outline but… yeah XD**


	2. The First Day is Always the Roughest

**AN: Thanks for reviewing and what not. 9 reviews was way more than enough for me, so sorry if it's late. Oh and this is different from the original. Mostly because Pinky had more plot holes in this than a slice of Swiss cheese. Lol jk. I warn most that some characters will be OOC. *cough* Edward *cough-cough***

**This is _so_ long!**

**There is a (1) in there at some point. This is to show that my story takes place 2009. If you do the math you should get it.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The First Day is Always the Roughest**

I landed in front of my old house with a content smile. It pretty much looked the same after a couple century's… Except for the fact that vines were growing on it, the windows were busted, the door was half off, and the wood looked like it would give way at any moment.

Home sweet home.

It was in the woods. No road or path way leading people here. And quite frankly I enjoyed it, animals always came here but I'd live.

"Oh gosh." I coughed as I made it past the broken door, cob webs and dust infested the place. And as I stepped on the floor several spiders crawled from beneath the floor. Not to mention a deafening creak happened.

"Oh my goodness. How the heaven am I suppose to live in these conditions!?" I was going to crack. I made my way over to the living room; surprisingly the furniture was still there, dusty and rotting away but still there. Blinking I walked towards the big couch which had a white note that contrasted greatly against the gray sofa.

_Dear Karma,_

_Glad to see you did the job. _

_And to compromise Fate and I did something a little extra since some of your fan boys are getting suspicious._

_We enrolled you in human high school so you don't get bored; Forks High if I'm not mistaken. You start in the morning._

_Have fun; especially in your new home._

_P.S. Fate and I have a wager; I bet you'll leave the human world in the next 2 weeks. Fate bet in the next 2 days. We'll see how long you last._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Destiny._

"No way!" I cried. Only to suck in a bunch of dust and start a coughing fit.

No. I could do this! I could stick to this and prove Destiny and Fate wrong! Even if it meant going to a human school!

"I'll prove you two wrong! All I got to do is fix the place up a bit! Just you wait!" I shouted to the sky.

Suddenly I heard a crash from upstairs, I flinched as the floor collapsed and a bed fell through the ceiling.

Great… Just great… Maybe I should spend the night at a hotel or something…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Um, excuse me Miss. This is the time in which you requested to be awoken correct?" A young woman's voice asked from the other side of the door.

Groaning I flipped my head from over to the pillow to look at the clock.

5:30 am.

Why did I ask to be woken up this early again!? Oh yeah… school.

"Yeah, thanks." I droned at the door. As soon as I heard the footsteps leave I screamed into my pillow.

I had managed to use my collected good karma to help me find 50 dollars. That alone was enough to get me a night at this cheap motel.

Of course I had to sleep in the bathrobes they provided seeing as I had no other clothes. Being poor stinks.

Sighing I climbed out of bed and began getting ready. I had a feeling today would be long.

I soon looked at Forks High with a scowl. I went through hell to find this place. It was _so _annoying. And on top of that using my wings in the moist hair was really bad with my feathers. So I was stuck walking. How lame.

"Who is that?"

"Never seen her around before."

"Curiosity killed the cat. Oh and haterness killed the dog. The female dog. Whose name is the same as yours, _Unique._ So I'd watch myself if I was you. Hey, that girl looks new!"

"She looks stuck up."

"So cute. And innocent."

I sighed; these people didn't know how to whisper to save their lives.

"You're new." A boy stated with a grin, his blonde hair tossed and a blue eyes glistening.

I nodded, "Obvious huh?"

"Yeah, me and Mike know _everyone _who lives or is going to live in Forks!" A short girl with brown hair latched onto the boy's arm with a smile. With the way they greeted each other I could clearly tell they were on a steady relationship.

They're auras were shimmering light gray,

Soon. I thought, soon their auras should turn white.

"Oh where are my manners? I'm Jessica." She introduced herself.

"Mike, Mike Newton." The boy said.

"I'm Ka-" I stopped short realizing my mistake. Karma is no normal name for a human.

_Bring_

Saved by the bell.

"Um, can you guys point me the way to the office?" I asked.

"We only have 5 minutes to get to class, so just go inside there will be like a billion signs pointing the _exact _way." Mike answered,

"Thank you so much!" I thanked them before rushing inside.

Just as they said the signs were directing me straight into the office.

"Eh… I'm the new student here." I said nervously to woman behind the desk.

"Oh, Isabella Swan am I right?" She smiled at me,

Isabella… that means consecrated to God. Or in other words devoted to God. Gee no coincidence there.

"Yeah that's me. But I prefer Bella." I answered; Isabella was way too formal and left so many connections to my real origin. At least Bella was beautiful is Italian… or was it Latin?

"Here's your schedule." She passed the papers toward me, "Hope you have a wonderful day."

"Thanks." I said as I walked out.

I smirked to myself. Destiny and Fate better know I won't be defeated easily! I'm the chick with karma on her side so take that!

I turned down some corridors in hopes of finding my first class.

"Homeroom. Interesting…" I murmured to myself. "I wonder if we learn about how to make homes… that'd be _so _useful to me!"

Suddenly I felt a chill up my spine. What the heaven? Blinking I turned around, a boy with brownish-red hair was walking down the hall with a blank stare in his darkish amber eyes.

He was cute. Even I gave him props for that. His body looked unnaturally pale, and he looked like he was strutting down a runway or something.

I didn't feel much attraction to him. Not that I would want to. Angels can't feel stuff like that… or bad things happen.

"Hey!" I called down to him before he had a chance to turn a corner.

He stopped dead in his tracks. Turning his head to look at me with a bored and slightly irritated expression.

I instantly felt self-conscience about having him watch me like that with such intense eyes; this caused me to blush in embarrassment.

"Can you show me where my homeroom is!? I'm new." I asked running up to him.

His mouth once a thin line turned into a smirk, "I'm not a mind reader, let me see your schedule."

I blushed harder, "Y-yeah… here." I handed it to him. Why was I stuttering?

His eyes scanned over the piece of paper with no sign of interest. "Looks like you have your class pretty close to mine. Follow me, and try not to get lost. The class is way on the other side of the school." He ordered tossing the paper aside.

"You could at least have given it to me!" I shouted scrambling to catch the flying paper.

He chuckled continuing to walk with his hands in his pockets.

This ticked me off a bit. But instead I followed him knowing I had no other choice. "What's your name?" He asked stoically,

"Ka- eh.. Bella." I said running up to him.

"You don't have a last name or something?" He asked in the same monotone speech.

"Didn't really think it'd be necessary, but my full name is Isabella Karmina Swan." I tried being friendly even though this guy was annoying me.

He stayed silent walking his footsteps barely making a sound. "What's _your_ name rude stranger?" I asked with a bit of sass.

"Edward." He answered.

"Are you retarded?" I asked bluntly. Was he trying to make me mad? Or was he just an idiot!?

He laughed but said nothing. And that got me even madder, but I couldn't say anything because he might end up ditching me.

Soon after going up some stairs and passing a couple halls we stopped by a door. And the number matched what was on my paper. Bingo!

"Here's your homeroom. See you around beautiful."

I blushed crimson, "B-beautiful!?" I asked horrified. Please don't tell me this dude was hitting on me!

"That's what Bella translates to in Italian." He rolled his eyes. "Don't get the slightest idea that I like you. In fact you are a bit too scrawny, and not to mention slow for my taste."

Okay now I was dumbstruck. What the heaven just happened!? He compliments me… Then he insults me… then he insults me again. How delightful.

_Bring _

The bell that signaled homeroom's end just rang as I stood there watching his retreating form, with my mouth still wide open.

"Bi-polar weirdo! Made me miss homeroom!" I mumbled angrily.

"Was this your homeroom!?" I turned around and saw Jessica there with a big smile.

"Yeah, _was _my homeroom. If a certain idiotic paler than a snowflake boy didn't hold me up." I said the last part under my breath.

"Let me see your schedule. I hope we have some classes together!" Jessica chirped. "Speaking of which I didn't catch your name. What was it? Began with a 'k' or a 'c' right?"

I froze, was she that observant to be able to remember that!? "That was my _middle _name. Um… my sisters used to call me it so when I moved away I got accustomed to introducing myself as such. My name is Bella."

"Oh! You have all the even number periods with me! And lunch!" She smiled happily. I was slightly relieved. At least I wouldn't be alone.

"Is English any good?" I asked curiously.

Jessica gagged, "The teacher may look hot but he's a total nub."

I laughed, maybe I _could _last the day!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Bella Swan at your service." I winked happily doing a peace sign at the class. I had to keep myself from blushing red. Inwardly I cursed myself at having listened to Jessica. She dared me to do different images in each class I went to. English was 'emo'. Government I was a gangster tough girl. Trigonometry I was annoyingly cute. And now I was the happy outgoing prep for Spanish. Yay.

Some boys laughed me making some vulgar jokes at the 'service' part, girls shrugged not caring.

Jessica sat in her seat cracking up. I pouted as I waited for the teacher to assign me a seat,

"Next to the Alice." He instructed. Immediately the class calmed down. All whispering to each other, Jessica who was already sitting with someone frowned.

I blinked, what was wrong?

"Ms. Cullen please raise your hand." He instructed.

I looked toward the back and saw a short girl, with black spiky hair raise her hand with no particular emotion on her face. Now that I think of it… She looked like someone…

Once in my seat I looked ahead. The chill in my spine was back. And it came so suddenly I actually jumped a bit.

Embarrassed I peaked towards the girl. Alice. She didn't look like she notice my little slip. In fact she wasn't looking in my direction. Staring out the window with her eyes blank. Her pupils were dilated and I could see the sharp contrast between her honey eyes and the black.

Still red I checked in my bag for a pencil. Shoot… I had none.

"Eh… is it okay if I borrow a pencil?" I reached over to tap her shoulder only to see she had one in her hand.

"Here, you can keep it." She said quickly tossing me the sharp writing utensil. "Thanks… you okay? Seem a little dazed." I whispered as the class lesson began. Her aura… it was weird. And rare. A blinding blood red. The red itself was laced with streaks of white, black, and gray. I had no idea of what that could possibly mean.

Alice shook her head. A smile forming on her lips, "I'm perfectly okay. Bella is it okay if I say me and you have a big possible friendship ahead?"

I nodded slowly; Spanish will be one heck of an interesting course…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Come on Bella, you can sit with me and my friends at lunch!" Jessica said pulling my hand as we went to the cafeteria. I shrugged going with the flow.

"Everyone this is Bella! She's new." She introduced me at the table. "Tyler and you know Mike," The blonde boy from this morning, and an unfamiliar boy both looked at me, Mike smiled and the boy Tyler winked. They soon went back to their own conversation. Both of their aura's were gray from what I inspected.

"Eric," A greasy haired boy who looked up from his book, grinned at me before looking back in, his own was a lighter gray showing his soon turn to good.

"Angela and Ben," Both of their aura's were a blinding white, meaning both were pure and could be trusted, they were holding hands and talking the girl had brown hair and eyes, the boy black hair. "Nice to meet you Bella," Angela smiled gently at me, as Ben nodded.

"Lauren, and Kayla," She said pointing to a blonde and red head both of whom were laughing and twirling their hair, they both glanced at me before going back into their conversation, Lauren pointed at me and whispered something in Kayla's ears causing her to laugh. Both of their auras were black meaning they must have been extremely mean and vain.

"And last me, Jessica!" I rolled my eyes as she said this.

"Thanks for the introductions." I thanked her as she began talking to Lauren and Kayla.

"Who are they?" I asked as I took notice to the inhumanly beautiful people at another table far from everyone else, they all had golden eyes, and they were all very pale. I saw Edward and Alice in there as well.

"Oh, those are the Cullen's, not a shock you noticed them," Jessica said sipping her diet coke.

I turned my head to the side observing them. They all were looking in different directions.

"First the small one is Alice, she has our Spanish class, she is very weird always staring into space most of the time. That's why I frowned when I saw you would sit next to her. The Cullen's are really anti-social. A chatter box like you might die!" I playfully punched her on the shoulder causing her to laugh.

"The blonde boy is Jasper Hale he is the one that is always wrinkled in pain, he is going out with Alice. The big one is Emmett he is the one going out with Rosalie Hale, the super beautiful blonde girl, yeah her and Jasper are twins," She explained.

"The bronzed haired one is—"

I cut her off, "Edward. I met him in the halls. He's a real jerk."

Jessica choked on her salad. "Edward Cullen!?"

I nodded. "Him. The brown haired crazy guy." Jessica shook her head in disbelief, "And how exactly was he a jerk to you?"

"He made fun of me. Insulted me. And was just plain rude." I answered,

"I don't believe you. The Cullen's don't interact with _anyone_. No one. It's just against their nature! And now you come along on your first day and say some ridiculous story about how Edward Cullen has a kindergarten crush on you!" She whispered yelled.

Crush? I don't like him! And he said it himself that he didn't like me!

"Fine don't believe me. But I'm telling the truth!" I claimed exasperated.

I turned my attention back to the Cullen table. Emmett was whispering something into Edward's ear with a grin, Jasper appeared to be frowning heavily, Alice had a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing, and Rosalie looked angry. Edward's gaze was on me before he turned his head when he noticed I was looking at him, he seemed angry and ashamed.

My hearing only caught, "New girlfriend or something? Or did you rape her with words in the halls?"

Blushing, I also looked away. Stupid Cullen's.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Biology. My image would be a super sassy attitude chick. Oh the fun.

"Hey. I'm Isabella Swan. You better call me Bella." I did a little head roll with my index finger up.

I rolled my eyes as the kids laughed; at my fun antics.

A chill went up my spine again. It wasn't as heavy as when I was sitting with Alice but it was still big.

Oh dad!

There in the front row was Edward Cullen. He was looking out the window distracted with a frown on his stone like face.

"Yeah. Sit down next to Mr. Cullen front row." Mr. Banner commanded.

Forgetting my façade I whined, "Aren't there more seats… Eh… I mean why next to him!" It wasn't a question. But I guess I was so loud that it brought Ed back from his daydream and back to Earth.

It took him about half a second to register what was happening. As he seen me his face grew a grin.

Mr. Banner glared at me, "Take your seat Ms. Swan."

"Yes sir." I sulked dragging my feet towards my doom.

Taking out a notebook I tried my hardest to stare at the board. I would have to try and stay focused. I wouldn't let him get to me.

"So how's it going?" I heard him whisper towards me.

I twitched, "Why are you torturing me?"

He laughed a breezy laugh like it was a joke. "Don't think you are so special, the only reason I pick on you is because you're just too easy."

Glaring at him I used some bad karma to make his pencil break. Not a lot of karma usage needed.

"You should sharpen your pencil." I smirked.

"What do you—"

_Crack_

"What did you do to my pencil?" He asked. I did my best angel smile, "Why whatever do you mean, Cullen?"

"Don't call me Cullen." He stated simply, catching me off guard. "Why?" I spoke my thoughts out loud.

"Do I call you Swan?" It was a rhetorical question, "You're suppose to treat others the way you wish to be treated. Silly child."

"Child!? When were you born!? I bet I'm way older!?" I retorted, I doubt this boy could be any older than 18 at most. It's not like he was immortal like some who existed 17 minutes after the beginning of time. Yes. I was born after the beginning of time. Deal with it.

"June 20, 1992."(1) He said quickly and smoothly.

I felt a pang hit my heart like it was burning. He's a liar. An angel's power… or should I say weakness is that when someone tells us a direct lie to us. We feel a painful burn in our hearts. It only last like 10 seconds but the bigger the lie. The bigger the burn.

"Liar." I mumbled.

"Everyone's a liar." He whispered back.

Soon we were both enveloped in silence. Something that made me extremely awkward.

"So how you likening Forks?" Edward asked after a while,

I groaned. I might as well play his game. "Good I guess nothing special really, but not really my first choice," I said absentmindly.

"First choice?" He questioned. This time he seemed actually curious.

"Um, yeah I lived with my dad I never met my mom, I have a pair little twin sisters, I used to live in um… Phoenix, Arizona, I wanted to get away from the big city, and so they decided Forks because nothing could possibly happen to a girl like me in such a small town…" I trailed off to make it sound like a touchy subject. Hopefully my acting would have gotten better…

"That doesn't sound fair." He wasn't looking me in the face so I couldn't tell if that sentence was genuine.

"Life isn't fair." I countered. "But I'm pretty sure the afterlife is pretty awesome." I suggested. Partly true.

"So what about you? What's your family like?" I asked to break the silence; he was starting to seem like a nice guy. Maybe I had him all wrong.

"My parents died a long time ago, Carlisle first adopted me, then he found Esme and fell in love with her, Rosalie and Jasper came next, they were the twin pack, next we got Emmett and lastly Alice." He rushed.

Pain in my heart. It was a slight burn. So his lie was small. (2)

"Looks like me and you are more alike than I thought." I smiled putting my hand on his.

Electricity, it was enough to make my head feel like it was feeding on tons of adrenaline.

Not only that, his skin was colder than a human's skin should be. Not to mention it was hard, like a rock or something. Not as soft as I thought someone with such smooth skin would have.

I pulled my hand back a quickly as possible with my eyes wide as I observed him. He obviously felt what I did seeing as his face was filled with shock and amazement.

"Mr. Banner! I don't feel good! I need to see the nurse." I said nervously.

I needed to leave this classroom.

"N-"

Before he could finish I used some good karma to change his mind.

"Yes." He slurred as he pointed at the door.

"Liar." I heard Edward say accusingly. "How did she do that?" I heard him whisper to himself.

"Everyone's a liar." I retorted before picking up my bag and rushing outside. He was more observant then I would have ever thought.

This guy. Edward. Something about him intimidated me. But at the same time he annoyed me to the point I wanted to strangle him.

I sighed as I walked outside the school to the parking lot. I had a lot of work to do on the house before dark.

_Thump._

My eyes widened. Please don't tell me.

_Thump Thump._

I did a complete 360 of the parking lot. It was clear. And it would stay that way. Without a second thought I sprinted out the school area and towards the forest.

To save everyone.

_Thump Thump Thump._

My heart was racing and my instincts were telling me they were near.

Demons.

Obnoxious and brash. Evil and cunning. Powers that could rival my own.

Demons were very picky on who they messed with. Especially with a person's guardian angels guiding the person from heaven. The nastier the heart the weaker the guardian angel.

They were also very much aware of an angels many weaknesses. Just as we could come to Earth, they could to. Just as we could see and sense them. Guess what… they could to!

I had a feeling they felt me a while ago and were attempting to track me.

"So we meet again, Karma."

I looked ahead and saw a dark shadow leaning on a tree. A sly smirk appeared on _his _face.

Ugh.

* * *

**AN: Forgive all spelling and grammar mistakes :3**

**I switched a lot from the original. Sorry if you thought it was too OOC. I warned you all anyway. But I like a sarcastic and slightly harsh Edward. He makes me smile. And laugh when he makes fun of Bella XD And Jess was OOC as well because I wanted her character to be nicer… Bella needs more friends! Lmao.**

**Sorry if Bella is seen as human-y in future chapters I'll try to change it.**

**Bella's scent doesn't affect Edward like the original version did. This is because Bella is already immortal. Why should Edward suffer through an eternity of Bella's bewitching scent since she won't be changed to a vamp?**

**In the original Bella went to La Push and learned about the Cold One's and like immediately knew the Cullen's were vampires. That doesn't float my boat. So instead Bella will have to find out through a series of cliché events. Oh the fun.**

**(2) Who could catch the tiny lie that Edward gave Bella? Winners get a preview for next chapter.**

**Feedback is very much appreciated :)**


	3. Age Old Battles and Conversations

**AN: Sorry for the long wait! Hope you all enjoy this though :) Just a filler. Bella gives us some explanations, and she and Edward interact more.**

**ALL THE PREVIEWS I GAVE OUT WILL ****NOT ****BE APPLIED IN THIS CHAPTER. THIS IS BECAUSE I HAD TO RE-DO EVERYTHING SO BASICALLY THE WHOLE CHAPTER IS DIFFERENT FROM WHAT I ORIGINALLY PLANNED.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is in no way shape or form mine!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Chapter 3: Age old Battles and Conversations**

"I suppose we have, Pride." I nodded my head at him. I was really hoping I wouldn't have bumped into _him _while I was here. Demons sucked major butt. Just plain evil looking, bat wings on their backs, pitch black eyes, and a dark aura.

Pride was one of the devils most precious sons… Among his 6 close siblings. The 7 seven deadly sins. I was well acquainted with them seeing as most people with bad karma had succumbed to their powers and sins.

"What's a high and respected angel like you doing in such a pitiful land of mortals? Tripped on a cloud again?" He mocked me; his eyes followed my slightest movements as I tried to stay as still as possible.

"No. And what I'm doing on Earth is none of your business." I said as politely as I could. It was as though we were both royalty if you will, and if I did anything as of now to anger him he might as well go to all his little underlings in the pit of hell to come and terrorize me and this small town just because he knew it'd piss me off. This is one of the reasons as to why angels that weren't guardians weren't ever aloud on Earth.

Demon possessions are a good example; demons usually possess a person once an angel who is a part of a higher social standing is nearby. The demon normally hurts the humans nearby simply because of their vendettas against us heavenly beings.

Pride wasn't satisfied with my answer, "Karma, you know I've always favored you, why is it that you don't trust me?"

Favor me. More like he just wanted my virginity. "Last time I remember Pride, in one of my last visits to hell, the second you found out I was there you summoned all of your siblings to 'greet' me. But if you must know, I'm heading back to heaven today." I lied.

Yeah, about that. Angels going to hell was banned as well. You see, angels were never allowed to go there. It was a common sense sort of thing at first, but then some curious and slightly stupid angels began venturing there. Let's just say they never came back out. So now it was a 'law', but not like I listened to it.

I on the other hand have been there countless times behind my father's back. Demons there automatically sense me as a high ranked angel and cower away from me. But Pride and his siblings are on equal power standing with me, so they basically attacked me…

In short they kept me on my toes until my energy was basically drained and I had to go. Funny thing is before I left Pride gave me a cut on my cheek and in the demon realm if you did this to a suffering mortal they become your slave. I on the other hand being a pure being, this little exchange didn't affect me. Instead my blood burned him before it healed. However in his evil and sick mind he still thought of me as his toy.

Pride laughed, "You're a horrible liar Karma. And you know everything I do is out of my love for you."

I snorted, "Love or lust? Get over yourself." I attempted to change the subject over my lie.

"Why lust of course. You of all people should know demons can't feel such useless emotions." Pride chuckled holding my chin forcing me to look him the eye.

I blew a raspberry at him. He flew back and wiped my spit off his face as though it were holy water. "I see where your sister gets her charm from." He hissed.

I smirked at him, "Unless you want my sisters on your butt I suggest you leave now. I have to go anyway." This was all true. I had to go 'home'.

Pride gave me a mischievous look, "You still know what I want Karma." He stated as the floor began shaking violently. I held onto a nearby tree for support as a crack appeared in the ground. Fire, bats, and pain filled cries escaped out causing me to flinch. The contrasting temperatures between the flames and the air were seriously bad for my hair.

"Until next time." He winked at me before jumping down.

I sighed, as the floor became stable again. I got lucky that time. On one of our last meetings on Earth Pride and I fought a battle. Greatly damaging a portion of the Amazon rain forest.

For now I needed to do something about my house.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"So it'll only cost 450 dollars for this week as usual Ms. Swan." The manager smiled at me.

I nodded handing over the money I 'found'. For the past two weeks I've been staying here. My house was a loss cause so I stayed here. "Here are your keys and enjoy yourself once again." He laughed giving me the same keys I used last night.

"Yeah, thanks." I nodded at him picking my bags up and moving to my room. As frustrating as it was, I stayed in for a week, moved my bags out and had to re-check out and move right back in. I had gone shopping and I was able to get myself a nightgown, I also got myself some more school clothes and such as well other things to keep myself alive.

After taking a bath and changing I turned on the TV.

_The victim was found with blood completely drained from his body in this alley way near this Seattle restaurant. _

My ears perked up and I instantly stopped flipping through channels and remained on the news.

_We'll keep you all updated on this story but for now back to the front desk._

I glared at the TV while clutching a pillow; I had to watch it at the most inconvenient time! But the story sounded oddly familiar…

I shook my head silently hoping everything wouldn't turn out horribly. I also prayed the dude who died didn't end up in hell. I sighed turning it off. Curling up under the sheets I closed my eyes.

-.-.-.-.

"Hey, did you hear about the thing that happened in Seattle last night?" I asked Alice while I worked on my Spanish worksheet. I trusted Alice for no particular reason, she gave off that friendly atmosphere to me, and so I took down my lie detector power.

Alice looked at me curiously, "No, what happened?"

I glanced up at her, "Something about a guy being killed in an alley way, when he was found all the blood was drained from his body."

"Oh." Was all she said before going back to her worksheet quietly. I frowned; I was hoping to get more of a reaction.

"So who do you think did it? Psycho? Deranged maniac? Someone who escaped from an asylum? Serial killer?" I whispered, after the teacher gave me a nasty look for talking too loud.

"I don't know." She answered immediately.

"Could be a vampire," I joked attempting to get her to laugh. Instead she gave me a wary look before shaking her head and going back to work.

And for the rest of class we both stayed enveloped in silence.

At lunch I sat next to Angela and Ben, even though I felt a bit third wheel they were both so nice and funny, some point during the time I took a look at the Cullen table, they were all talking to each instead of looking around aimlessly like yesterday. Each of them looked frustrated and impatient. All except Emmett who looked fairly excited.

"Hey, what do you guys think the Cullen clan is talking about?" Jessica whispered to me. So I wasn't the only one who noticed. "Could be about homework." Ben suggested.

Jessica cringed her nose, "Who honestly talks about homework in lunch? And besides, the Cullen's and Hale's are _geniuses _why they would need to talk about academics is beyond me."

I nodded taking all this in, "Perhaps a family matter?"

Angela laughed, "Well obviously since they are only including family in the conversation."

"No that's not what I meant… If you look at it from my view, a majority of them look annoyed or upset. While one of them looks happy. My guesses which are probably not true is that either, Emmett did something to his family, a prank possibly or a situation came up that has everyone angry but Emmett somehow benefits from it." I concluded.

Angela, Ben, and Jessica gaped at me, "Wow, Bella I never knew you could be so smart." Jessica stated.

"I'm not really smart… I'm just observing." I took a bite out of my sandwich as I continued watching them. I felt like a major stalker but whatever, Alice was strangely quiet in Spanish class, at the beginning of class she was a real chatter box. It wasn't until the Seattle thing came up that had her quiet.

"Hey, do the Cullen's live near Seattle or something?" I questioned. Seattle was _pretty _far from Forks but I was thinking of my options.

"No. They live around the border of Forks. I don't know exactly where they live but it's not far I suppose." Jessica answered.

So the dangers of them living there were struck out. Maybe they had extended family that lived there? But then again they were foster kids. This topic was frustrating me. Despite me not knowing them, when strange people start acting stranger… something isn't normal.

When lunch was over I quickly dumped my tray away and began walking back towards Biology. "Hey," I greeted Edward with a slight wave as I sat down. Edward didn't even acknowledge me, his jaw set he glared at the front of the class.

Slightly dejected I opened up my notebook, at least getting teased was better than being outright ignored! "I said 'hey'." I tried again.

This time he glanced at me with an irritated expression; "Hi."

I beamed at being able to get a response. "I think this is a little backwards, aren't you suppose to bother me?" I chuckle when I realized with every word I spoke Edward's glare on the board became harder. "Do you want me to?" He asked.

There was a good question. _Did _I want him to? Nah.

"As much as I enjoy your attention no thanks." I said dryly as Mr. Banner's voice suddenly became louder, "Mr. Cullen I expect you to explain to Ms. Swan what we are all doing, and for the rest of the class you may all start." He said before going behind his desk. I blushed in embarrassment as the class laughed at me.

"Wah?" I questioned looking at Edward who rolled his light eyes. He pushed the microscope that was on the desk towards me.

"Oh." I blushed realizing we were doing a lab. "I'm pretty sure someone like you probably knows what we're doing, Phoenix had advance placement programs am I right?" He asked.

"If I wanted to lie I'd say 'yes' but in all honesty I have no clue on what this thing is." I sighed looking up from first slide. Edward was about to go and look, before I used some karma.

"Just kidding! Prophase." My mouth blurted out, I instantly covered it was a sheepish expression on my face when Edward narrowed his eyes at me. "I'll check it to confirm since you can't make up your mind."

He raised his head and gave me nod, "You're right. I'll do slide two if it isn't any trouble."

"No problem." And after that throughout the whole lab we basically went back and forth. Well Edward was extremely doubtful of each of the answers I gave. So he checked out each one when I 'brained stormed'. I admit I felt kind of bad for using my powers to keep myself on equal footing with Edward. He himself at one point gave me a leer and a look that screamed, 'Cheater'. Or maybe I'm paranoid.

"You're good." He complimented after we turned in our papers. We were the first to finish.

"One of my best powers… erm qualities."

Edward caught my obvious slip up and stared at me intensely. I looked away freaked out by his piercing eyes.

"You have pretty eyes." I claimed causally, "Do you wear contacts?" I murmured, his eyes were a dark brown all last week and before that from my memory. A nice and light topaz today on the other hand.

"Huh? No. What about you? Every time you answered the cell correctly your eyes flashed completely white for a second." Edward countered.

Oh crap. From the good karma usage! But how did his eyes catch it!? "Huh? Sure it wasn't the lights or something?" I tried playing it off.

"Hm… Could be." He said smoothly.

I scowled, I'm so careless. If he caught it every time he could have seen the pattern and realized what I did! Damn it all!

"It's so rainy…" I mumbled looking out the window.

"You don't like rain?" Edward asked following my gaze outside.

I sighed, "Not exactly, it's just not what I'm used to. I usually see white clouds. Not these ominous gray clouds of doom and misery."

Edward chuckled, "Than why move here? You could have stayed in the city,"

"The big city is boring."

"Oh and this small town isn't?" He retorted. He _did _have a point.

"You have a lot of good points. But then again city's mean boys. And I'm not really boy crazy." I laughed remembering my many admirers back in heaven.

Edward cracked his neck to the side and took a deep breath, "You have a boyfriend?"

"No! No offense but boys in my opinion at this age are still as immature as kindergartners… If I get a guy he has to be mature, smart, and all around awesome." I stated. It was true. I wasn't particularly looking for romance right now, and if I were I doubt I'd even find a guy.

Edward gave a sigh, "Sorry, if it seems like I'm prying."

"Nah, it's not that private. I should be sorry for having you listen to my boring problems." I shrugged leaning against my seat. "What about you? You're handsome, none of the girls here pretty enough for you?" To be honest I was very curious and a bit antsy to hear his answer for some reason. "Only one girl at this school has caught my attention, not necessarily love or anything but a deep interest has risen since I found out how strange she is." He gave me a crooked smile and a weird feeling erupted in my stomach.

Jealously? Fear? Anger?

I blinked several times attempting to configure the emotions within me. Was it possible that I was angry with another girl for grabbing his attention? Impossible. I have only known Edward for a couple weeks now. Sure he was funny and at times annoying, but I couldn't actually think of him like that. No. It was just me getting used to his focus on only me. I was being selfish.

Edward must have thought the blinking was in response to what he said and smirked, "You might know her."

"Really? What's her name?" I attempted to seem uncaring, but in truth the horrible feelings just got bigger and bigger. Edward shrugged, "I'll let you find out. But I'll tell you now, she's really fascinating."

Fascinating? What other girl could possibly be _fascinating _enough to steal his attention?

I involuntarily shuddered. Being on Earth too long was really turning me evil. And it hasn't even been a month yet. "I'm pretty sure you act like the perfect gentleman around her." I snorted.

"Not exactly perfect but enough to get her through the night." He smiled.

"Why are you so mean to me anyway?" I questioned, "Right now you're being sort of nice which is good but also slightly creeping me out."

Edward raised a brow, "Ah, I see. So you _want _me to tease you? You're not necessarily a person who likes good guys are you?"

"I could live without the teasing. It's just that you randomly start talking to me without one insult on my looks, clumsiness, or intelligence is something that is new for me." I giggled; Edward shook his head, while muttering something.

The bell soon rung, I glanced at Edward who looked at me with a smile, "Would you appreciate it if I treated you nicer?"

For some unusual reason my face got warmer, "I suppose."

"I look forward to it." He laughed before gathering his stuff and leaving the room. I got my bags and books together before walking to Mike's desk so we could to PE together.

"What were you and Cullen talking about!? That's the longest I _ever _saw him moving his mouth! I mean before you both exchanged a couple words… But he actually laughed in joy!" Mike exclaimed as we walked to the Gym. I giggled, "We had plenty of conversations before that! You just didn't really notice!"

"_No._ I'm not talking about conversations where he insults you; you yell at him, he mockingly laughs at you as you attempt to retaliate. This time you both seemed like a…" Mike trailed off watching me with observant eyes as though trying to watch what he was about to say,

"What do you _mean _attempt to retaliate? I give him some witty comments now and again…" Okay now I even know I'm lying to myself. "Continue." I pressed him.

"Well you looked like a couple." Mike said before zooming off in the boy's locker room.

I continued walking on to appear unfazed to the rest of students that were watching me. But on the inside my inner self pulled some of her hair out. A couple? Really? But I didn't treat Edward any different than the other guys in the school did I? Not that I can recall. Besides his insane comments and my screaming I suppose I was his friend. Or did I want to be something more?

I shook my head as I entered the girl's locker room. Even if I _did _like him a teensy weensy bit, which I don't. Human and angel relationships wouldn't work. Even the guardian angels were forbidden to ever showing signs of their presence to their assigned humans.

This feeling left me strangely bitter, what if Edward's guardian angel was in love with him? This wasn't uncommon. But I guess I shouldn't freak. Regardless of what they thought; they had no power on what the human did or thought. But why would this get me upset? So what if someone else liked Edward, it wasn't any of my concern. From what I've seen many girls already liked him but he brushed them off like ants.

Still left with a bit of anger I used that to fuel myself when running laps for PE. And when Mike was running by I made sure I threw a rock at his head. Unfortunately it didn't hit. Darn him and his 'what if' ideas.

When 6th period was over I made my way to the parking lot. It was raining to my annoyance. I groaned, flipping my hoodie on. "I'm so going to be an icicle by the time I get to the hotel." I mumbled.

"Bella do you need a ride home? It's probably going to end up raining harder." Angela asked me while I stood under the school's sheltering from the water as though it were poisoned. I shook my head a bit embarrassed at admitting I was staying at a hotel,

"No, I don't want to trouble you." I smiled at her, "You sure?" She pressed.

"Positive. I have a ride." I nodded at her.

I twitched, when I saw her walk away. The hotel was like 5 miles away. Normally I would walk, but in the rain? No way. I'd finally use my wings after weeks of keeping them sealed. I suspiciously looked around to see how many kids were in the parking lot. Still a reasonable amount. Smirking I ventured out into the rain towards the forest. One of the worst places ever but soon I made it to a somewhat empty clearing.

Once I was sure the coast was clear, I tore my jacket off and on the floor and popped my wings out. They ached after being held in for so long though. Grinning I skipped a couple feet before jumping in the air and taking off. The rain was still coming down steadily making seeing almost impossible. Shivering, I regretted just leaving my jacket on the floor like that. It was fairly stupid on my part. But I'd just get it tomorrow.

-.-.-.-.-

**AN: Hope you all liked it! Please forgive any spelling or grammar mistakes :-)**

**We see more suspicions arise. I wonder who Edward was talking about ;) lol**

**Hope I'm not moving the story to slow... I just didn't want to push stuff too fast you know? And I wanted to get Edward's and Bella's relationship out there to show they don't **_**love**_** each other yet. Bella feels something but it's not **_**love.**_** Could be a crush, interest, lust whatever you want it to be right now. I wonder if Bella will get her jacket back… Hm… Also I'm pondering on if next chapter should be in Edward's POV. I'm not sure, it'll be hard getting his perspective but I can probably manage. **

**Feedback is appreciated.**


	4. Pretty Boys Make Excellent Sponges

**AN: I'm back! Thanks for all the reviews. Here is next chapter I suppose. Another filler. 42% Edward 58% Bella POV… I'm I the only person having difficulty with the Document Manger? Can other authors please answer because it's acting real retarded.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**And I'm beginning to like typing this story more than Touch of Magic. Which is bad for me. But awesome for people who have an interest with this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Pretty Boys Make Excellent Sponges.**

Who was Isabella Swan? A girl who appeared out of thin air is one suitable answer for sure. Normally in the rainy town of Forks the residents are giving at least 2 weeks notification of a new arrival. But she just popped up out of nowhere. I myself was a bit shocked to hear about a new student a majority of the kids in the parking lot were thinking about when my family and I arrived that day. Upon meeting up with her in the halls I found her as attractive as the minds that saw her claimed. My surprise to the fact that her blood smelt floral but non-appetizing was high. But her attitude and resistance to my normally intimidating aura was even greater.

When I spoke to her, the words rushed out without my mind's approval. Everything I told her went completely against the gentleman I grew up as. It was just something about her that made me frustrated. Almost like not being able to read her mind. At first I thought something was wrong with me and my ability. However I noticed only she was protected by an infuriating wall that blocked me out. In truth everything I told her was simply made to get a reaction out of her. I was ashamed of myself for while at my childish behavior, but the more I bothered her the more I realized that I liked her attention on me.

I'm an idiot for thinking so. Even I knew that. I couldn't possibly think of her that way. It would only end badly despite the fact her blood wasn't attracting me. For now I'd stick to interacting with her in Biology and that alone.

To my favor I wasn't the only one that had grown a liking to her; Alice was paired with her in Spanish class. From her thoughts I learned Bella and her were pretty nice towards each other. Alice was absolutely giddy to find that she was my lab partner.

When 6th period was over I made sure I was the first one out the class.

I made it to my Volvo where Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett stood next to. Each of the couples were under umbrellas where the male was holding it up. I simply put up my hood seeing as it was raining pretty hard, absent mindly I took a look around the front of the school for where Bella was. She claimed she hated the rain, as expected from a girl who came from sunny Phoenix.

_Earth to Edward, come on let's go. My shoes and hair are getting wet! _Rosalie whined. I nodded; I saw Bella standing beneath the school's sheltering from the rain with her hoodie on and a scowl planted on her face. Angela Weber was talking to her. From my memory Bella normally walked home and to school. Healthy as it was, I thought of it as dangerous.

"Bella do you need a ride home? It's probably going to end up raining harder." I heard Angela plead with her. I gave an inward sigh of relief. Angela was a good person. Surely Bella would take up the offer and get a safe way home.

"No, I don't want to trouble you."

That girl never ceases to amaze me.

I groaned softly causing Jasper to give me a weird look.

_Something wrong dude? _He asked.

I shook my head giving him my Volvo's keys. "Here, you all go home. I need to take care of something."

Their thoughts all questioned my motives. "I'll run back." I assured them. _Be sure to come back fast, we still need to talk to Carlisle about the Seattle situation._ Alice informed me. "I haven't forgotten." I told her.

_Don't get seen. _Rosalie warned me with a swift glare. I returned it with a nod.

I watched them all leave with my car, when the vehicle was out of sight I made my way towards the girl that was currently making me question my sanity. I would basically follow her until I saw her home safely. As much as I hated it, I was worried about her.

But then she just had to do the unthinkable. Bella made her way into the forest. Sure by now only a minority of the kids was still here and from their minds no one even acknowledged the fact that Bella was going towards the vast wet land of vegetation that she could possibly die in. At this moment I wished that I could read her mind. Damn it all.

I followed her from a good distance. Using her footsteps and heartbeat as an indicator of how far off she was. I froze when I heard the sound of an animal nearby. I cringed fearing it to be a wolf from La Push. Bella's heartbeat didn't seem to increase from fear showing she was still oblivious. Her footsteps seemingly stopped.

I silently cursed to myself as I climbed up a tree to one of the middle branches. A second heartbeat was close. _I could have sworn I smelled something really good out here… It was like a vampire's but not as sweet._

Grunting I stayed stiff up in the tree, one of the wolves had to pass by now when it seemed as though I were stalking a human. This would not look good. _I wonder if that's a human mixed with a vampire's scent. Those Cullen's could have slipped up. Just like what Sam was saying earlier._

Images of a wolf biting off Carlisle's head came to mind. Disgusted I scowled. Barbaric dogs.

_The smell disappeared… Probably the rain. I should meet back with the rest now I suppose. Wasn't there some meeting coming up?_

My eyes widened when the mind I was listening to faded. Bella's heartbeat and footsteps were gone from what I heard. Panicked I jumped down from the tree. I began running in the direction from where she had went before. The rain had washed away her scent. Growling and cursing at the dumb dog that made me lose track of her, I made my way into a meadow that I normally went to. In the distance I saw something gray and blue not too far away. Speeding up I picked it up,

It was Bella's jacket. The hoodie she was using not too long ago. But where was she? No blood. No limbs. No nothing. I bit my lip as I took in a deep smell from her jacket. Her smell already began to fade away from the still falling precipitation. I looked to the floor and saw the most peculiar thing…

A single pale gray feather, about 6 inches long laid still on the grass padded floor. I picked it up marveling at it. The feather seemed to give off a white glow. But birds of this color weren't native to Forks from my recognition. I ruffled it under my fingers and the strangest thing happened; the feather evaporated right in-between my fingers. I looked up in the sky hoping to find a sign of what exactly happened to me just now. I was greeted with another feather falling on my face. Could this, Bella disappearing and her jacket all be connected? This was a possibility that really made me question my sanity.

I ran home as fast as I could to escape the down pouring rain, Bella's jacket was still in my hand along with the strange feather I had collected. About a mile or so before I reached there I was greeted with the thoughts of my enraged family.

_I can't believe this damned nomad is seriously ruining everything! Now the house is going to smell like dog for weeks! _Rosalie's thoughts were drawn out in fury at the Seattle issue.

That was another issue at hand. Alice had been informed of a recent killing in Seattle by Bella in which the victim was drained of their blood. Alice hadn't seen it coming. She hasn't been seeing a lot of things lately. Another coincidence that occurred that involved Bella. Alice's visions have been rather strange every since her arrival, they aren't fuzzy or anything but the visions she wants are never what she can pull up.

I entered the front door with a stoic expression; everyone was already in the 'meeting room' for the second discussion seeing as the Wolves would be arriving soon. I quickly stuffed the feather in my pocket, not yet wanting to inform them of this. I calmly entered seeing as everyone was already alerted of my presence. I took a seat in-between Carlisle and Alice, Jasper was on Alice's other side, next to him was Emmett, and Rosalie was stuck between him and Esme. Esme was on the other side of Carlisle but of course.

"Son," Carlisle nodded at me.

Carlisle's thoughts were laced with his expectations of how our meeting with the Quileute's to go. "As you all know," He spoke up.

All of us remained quiet awaiting his continuation, "Since yesterday we were informed of a nomad attack in Seattle."

Rosalie gave an impatient huff, "We already talked about this yesterday Carlisle! Can we just talk about the mutt situation!?"

Her outburst didn't surprise anyone in the least; unfazed by her attitude Carlisle gave her a patient look. "Rosalie I was getting to that part. You must get some more patience; you know that when the Quileute's arrive they won't have much."

Still angry Rosalie remained quiet. "As I was saying, the residences of La Push have ordered for a gathering surrounding this topic. They will arrive momentarily. And I expect everyone to be on their best behavior. If it happens for one of them to lose control, remain on defense; we don't need them attacking back as a whole."

Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie seemed fairly upset at this. Their thoughts were all in outrage but they remained silent for everyone else's sake. The thoughts of the La Push members panged my head a few minutes before the knocked on the door.

"Did you make sure to pack up on the pooper scoopers Esme?" Rosalie asked sarcastically as Alice went for the door. "'Cause I have a feeling we'll be cleaning after more than one person's shit."

We all sighed. Arguing with Rosalie at this as of now would be pointless. The wrenched smell of the wolves came into the room as we all cringed our noses. I have a feeling this would be a long night.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I flipped my hair as I waited on the sidewalk for the taxi I had called; I just finished sucking some bad and good auras which was good, though it was horrible when I had to make myself look like a prostitute though. It was a school night so I decided after 10 people it was time for me to go.

Even though it was probably 11 o'clock at night I still had my sunglasses on… Good thing I did because something peculiar caught my eye. A blonde haired man was staring at me eerily from across the street. I blushed and kept looking at the floor tapping my sides hoping the taxi would come sooner. But what really freaked me out was the fact that when I first saw him the same shudder that happened when I first met Edward and Alice happened to me again.

Glancing up I realized the dude had these dark reddish eyes… and he was coming my way from the other side of the street.

Why did the serial killer/rapist cross the street?

Oh yeah, to murder the angel on the other side.

I bit my lip, not many people were on this street and I wasn't in the mood for making a scene. An unexpected slice of air sounded my ears and in a couple of seconds before I could even realize what was happening my mouth and eyes were covered and my feet were whisked off the ground in less than 2 seconds. Whoever was holding me was as hard as stone seeing as I flailed as much as possible, and whatever I hit with one of my fist made my hand swollen.

Air rushed past my face and in the 2 seconds journey that could have given me a whiplash; I was thrown unceremoniously to the floor of a damp alleyway.

I grumbled. Looks like someone's face will be scrapped against the concrete of this vermin infested floor. And it _won't _be mine.

The second I got to my feet I was slammed into the brick wall behind me. My captor kept my two hands over my head and kept his chest dangerously close to mine. "What's your name sweetie?" His perfectly harmonious voice asked me.

"Rapee. I'm pretty sure yours is Rapist am I correct?" I said innocently. I looked up into his dark crimson eyes which looked into mine with hunger. I was so happy my glasses were still on. "When I'm finished with you, you're going to _wish _that I raped you my dear." He laughed maniacally pushing some of his blonde hair out his eyes while using his other hand to keep my arms up.

I sighed in boredom, "I hope whoever made your face that pretty can do it again. Because when I'm finished wiping the floor with you—"

His laughter drowned out my words causing me to pout. "Please keep going; your talk is making me even hungrier."

"You're so rude!" I snapped taking my leg and kicking him squarely in the chest. To my success he ended up stumbling back a couple feet.

I rubbed my wrist with a scowl. This guy was wasting my time.

"You bitch." He spat holding his chest.

I rolled my eyes, "Serves you right for cutting me off! And if you wanna keep fighting, bring it. This floor needs a bit more cleaning anyway," I said smugly.

He glared at me, but after a couple seconds the weirdest thing happened, his expression turned shocked, then afraid, before he looked back at me with a predatory grin, "Looks like our meeting was cut short. I'll find you again though." He said before basically disappearing from the alleyway.

I blinked. Wasn't New York supposed to have all the freaks and weirdoes!? Ugh… Whatever, I needed to clean up for school. s

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I made it back to school exhausted. First of all my favorite jacket wasn't there when I went back for it in the meadow place this morning. Second it was snowing. And I was wearing a simple sweatshirt. Third I spent all night thinking about the magical 'disappearing rapist stalker dude' last night and I barely got any sleep so I got to school later than usual! I hate this place!

"Bella what the hell are you wearing!?" Jessica screeched as I greeted the whole crew at the front of the school having a snowball fight. I gave everyone else I passed by a warning glare as to not hit me or face a painful death.

I smiled nervously, "I'm fine. I'm sort of weather resistant." I assured. Tyler shook his head, "Still you should wear a jacket or something."

"And to top it off what you're wearing is ugly. A jacket could cover it up." Lauren commented from the staircase into the school. Her and Kayla sat there texting,

"And to top it off your face is ugly. A paper bag could cover it up." I retorted narrowing my eyes at her. Everyone else was too enveloped in their snowball fight to even notice me and Lauren go at it. Kayla and Lauren glared at me.

"You're the last person who should be talking about ugly." Lauren countered. I shook my head, damn I couldn't think of anything wittier to say. "Whatever." I mumbled walking past them into the school. I was about to freeze to death.

The heater must have been on full blast, because the second I stepped inside it felt like bliss compared to the frozen tundra outside. I made my way upstairs towards homeroom, but on my way guess who I saw?

"Hi Bella!" I heard Alice greet me from the top of the staircase.

She seemed to be in a much better mood than yesterday I suppose. I waved back with a smile, "Hey Alice, what are you doing inside?" I questioned still walking up the steps, when I made it further up I discovered the whole Cullen crew was behind her, Rosalie glared at me, Emmett was looking at Rosalie, Jasper had his eyes on anything but me and Edward… he glared at me as well. What the hell?

"We came here early enough for our own personal snow fight, got too crowded so we left." She explained.

I nodded, "Snow and me don't really have a good relationship… It's cold, wet, and feels very uncomfortable if it gets in your socks."

Alice giggled, "You sure, because you're only wearing a sweatshirt."

Now that I realized, even they had layers of jackets and clothes, I was the only weirdo who had to be wearing one simple top.

Blushing I nodded, "Peachy." After I said this, the bell rung. Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper all immediately began walking to homeroom. "See you in Spanish Bella!" Alice chirped leaving ahead behind Jasper. I felt my lips pucker together when I saw that Edward was still glaring at me. I stared back blankly, "I could have sworn you were going to be nicer." I attempted to joke.

Without taking his topaz eyes off me he swung his bag off his back and opened it so I could see its contents. At the top laid my jacket from yesterday that I had left out in the forest.

My breathing stopped. How did he get that!? Did he follow me!? Did he see me fly!? My frightened eyes were stuck on my jacket because I was afraid of how Edward's expression was.

"Fine. I'm returning this to you. Consider that being _nice_." He hissed tossing it towards me. I caught it as I watched him stomp off. Several kids flooded inside now blocking my view of him. I was so dead. I took a sniff of my jacket, unlike before it smelled as though he washed it. Its scent was exactly like his. I blushed, how foolish to think like that.

More important matters were at hand! First of all I needed to get this figured out. How much did he know?

My first 4 periods were horrible. In Spanish I had a suspicion that Edward had told Alice about me; _if _he knew anything about me. But as it turned out Alice seemed oblivious. We talked about clothes, homework, and the same old same old. Alice basically helped me forget about my current problem if only for a while.

However, when lunch came I felt just about ready to pull my hair out.

"Cool you got a jacket Miss. Arizona." Mike teased. I rolled my eyes, "Even us people from the Sunny states get cold. I mean were not super human." I retorted sarcasm dripping off the whole sentence. He laughed in response as the lunch line moved a bit faster than normal… Maybe it's because I'm freaking out? Nah.

Getting into my usual seat I played with my pear in boredom. "Edward Cullen is staring at you." Jessica whispered leaning into my ear.

I blushed not looking up, "… Is he still looking?" I asked after a while.

"No. Wait he's looking again." She laughed at me. I slapped her shoulder embarrassed at having him observe me. "What exactly did you do him? Slapped him after he took a joke too far?" She questioned.

I held my face with my hands shaking my head, "I'd never hurt someone like that! I'm not really a person for violence…" It's true I'm more of a self defense type of person. You hit me I hit back.

"But seriously, ah man… now he stopped looking." Jessica pouted. I looked up and sure enough Edward was now talking to Alice.

I gave him one last look before talking to Angela and Ben. Might as well cherish these last few moments of secrecy.

When the bell for 5th period rang I swear my heart nearly leapt out my chest. Groaning I picked up my tray and slowly made my way to Biology. When I walked into the class, I discovered Edward was already sitting down casually. I took a deep breath. The moment of truth.

"Hey," Edward greeted me leaning against his chair with a blank expression.

Oh my god what should I say!? Is he testing me!? Oh god he knows that I'm the angel of Karma who came down to heaven behind my father's back! What do I do!?

"Hi…" I mumbled.

Okay, so far so good Bella! Keep quiet and act normal. And I'm pretty sure everything will turn out fine! I'm just a _wee-bit _paranoid.

"So are you going to thank me for saving your jacket or what?" He asked rather rudely.

"Thanks." I whispered looking down at my hands. In these kinds of situations it's best to not give eye-contact.

"Can you say anything other than one worded sentences?" He teased; I blushed harder than before,

What do I say now!?

"N-not that I'm ungrateful or anything… but how exactly did you find my jacket." I stuttered still not looking up,

He didn't reply, so I glanced up to see what was wrong… His eyes were set on the window,

"How much did you see?" I whispered lowly.

"I didn't know there was something _to _see." He replied.

So he didn't know anything! Thank goodness! My secrets still safe! I just have to lead him away from the conversation…

"Oh, there wasn't! I'm just asking…" I said as innocently as possible turning up my cuteness factor. Edward turned around to glare at me, but then when he saw my face he frowned heavily with a confused expression appeared on his face,

"Your eyes are white again." He murmured.

Crap. I rubbed my eyes hoping to get the effect off. "Can we please forget we ever had this conversation?" I questioned. I was way desperate. And I was really hoping he didn't find out my secret. Destiny will be furious, Fate will probably blurt it out to someone, and then I'll be on punishment! I know I probably sounded like a brat for not wanting to go on punishment, but going 40 days without outside contact or food is a little much.

"Hm…" It sounded as though he didn't want to drop it.

"If not I'm pretty sure no one will believe you."

"I didn't plan on telling anyone." He said looking me straight in the eye. I let out a sharp breath before turning back to the board. Both he and I didn't say anything after that.

When class was over, Edward ran out the classroom with an impatient face that probably could compete with my current one. I mean he was being so difficult! I bet if he were in position he would want someone to drop it! I mean it's my business!

6th period was tiring. I mean basketball for the klutz is a bit hard.

Finally the day was over. I clung to my jacket protectively on purpose when I passed by the Cullen's. Edward must have noticed and glared at me harder. I rolled my eyes with a snort and rushed ahead being extra careful not to slip on the ice that was on the floor.

For now I'd have to avoid flying, evil demons, and freaky blonde supermodels.

Yeah, Earth is _so _interesting.

* * *

**AN: There you guys go. Hope I got Edward's view close to what it's supposed to be. In reality he is still a gentleman, but Bella just makes him say things he doesn't mean ;) **

**Well there is a vampire out to get Bella, a demon out to get Bella, and she has to protect her secret all the while. Let's see how long she can keep this up. (HINT: Not long.)**

**Hope everything isn't moving too slow! If it is tell me .**

**Feedback is appreciated, tips, ideas, and all that is also taken in consideration. I'm also pondering on who should fall for who first. Probably Edward because I can make him jealous and go all Edward-ish on peoples XD**


End file.
